


And I Will Give to You, Summer Wine

by alittlewicked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Goddesses, Gratuitous Smut, Human!Clint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, goddess!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: This is pure smut and I'm not even sorry.Normally I'm a firm believer in slash, but I love Clint/Nat as a pairing and if the Black Widow movie doesn't deliver, I'm gonna cry. So this is pre-emptively written as a safety net.Soundtrack: Summer Wine by Natalia Avelon & Ville Valo





	And I Will Give to You, Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut and I'm not even sorry.  
Normally I'm a firm believer in slash, but I love Clint/Nat as a pairing and if the Black Widow movie doesn't deliver, I'm gonna cry. So this is pre-emptively written as a safety net. 
> 
> Soundtrack: Summer Wine by Natalia Avelon & Ville Valo

When the man first settled into her woods, she was enraged. How dare that brute cut down her children and build himself a home within her folds? How dare he swim through the cool waters of her lake and plow her grounds with his rough hands?

But over time she came to accept the man living in her realm. He turned out to be not as despicable as she had first thought. 

She spent weeks watching him. How he treated the nature around him and the animals coming to visit him. Always softly, respectfully. 

And slowly, she registered other things about the man as well. His sturdy built and his broad shoulders. The way the muscles in his strong arms bulked when he worked away at his cottage. How his big, rough hands were gentle when dealing out delicate pets to rabbits and fawns. 

She spent hours watching his blond hair glow in the sunlight like spun gold. And water drops pearling off the golden skin of a ripped chest after a swim in the lake. Pebbled nipples in cool morning air. And an impressive bulge tenting his pants on humid summer nights he slept outside of his hut and under the night sky.

The man made feelings stir in Natasha like she never felt before. 

Every time he picked berries, she felt it like he was plucking her nipples, teasing them to stiffen up like they only did on the coldest winter days before. His strokes along the branches when he carefully pushed them out of his way were like caresses along her breasts, raising goosebumps in their way as only a cool breeze was able to until now. 

Every time he plowed the earth in the clearing, when he dug his fingers deep into the soil to plant some seeds to grow new life, Natasha felt him deep in her core. Stretching her, making room for himself within her. Parting her folds and stroking her most intimate place. And when he watered the field, she felt herself grow wet. Dripping softly down her legs. 

She discovered her body anew after an eternity of being alive by the touch of the man in the clearing. It… he made her crave more. To be a deity of growth and fertility. And to never have experienced pleasure like that. 

So one day she stepped out of the trees' shadow and into the man's clearing. Naked and wild like she was born, like the ethereal being of nature that she was. 

He also turned out to be skilled in the worship of his new goddess. 

"Clint…" Her raspy voice sounded like the rustling of the leaves above them. 

Threading long, elegant fingers into his blond locks, she cradled his head, his delicate, breakable human head, between her hands. 

He did not pause in his assault of her cunt, sucking on her clit with abandon. But he blinked trustingly up at her from where he was laying between her powerful thighs. And what a picture he made down there. 

Stubbly cheeks wet with her pleasure were hollowing with every suck on that sensitive bundle of nerve endings. His hair was sticking up wildly from where she had been running her fingers through it. Her heart gave a throb in time with her twitching cunt.

"Fingers, Clint, I need your fingers!" Breathing a little heavier, Natasha pushed his head deeper into her folds. Eager to feel him, thirsting for every sensation he gifted her with.

Humming around the tiny nub pressed between his lips, Clint worked one of his big, strong hands between their bodies and pushed two fingers into her at once. The drag of those two thick, dry digits along her walls was delicious. 

"Clint!" Moaning loudly, she threw her head back, pressing back into the mossy ground they were laying on. Those fingers stretched her were working so well inside her, so fast. Just the way she had come to like it. How she had shown him to do. 

Her focus narrowed down do those twisting, scissoring digits inside her. Their stroking motions easily narrowing down to that magical spot inside her that let her reach for the stars. 

Then Clint forced another finger into her, punching a deep sigh out of her. His clever mouth ceased the sucking on her clit and a second later his tongue was lapping tirelessly around the nub. His other hand was suddenly pressed against her stomach, sliding roughly up the length of her writhing body. Evoking goose bumps in their wake, his calloused hand leaving traces against her feathery soft skin. 

And then one of her breasts was cradled in that strong hand, making her moan softly. She loved the feeling of her in his hands, caressing her, and owning her. Clint tweaked her nipple, the twists and pinches sending more shivers down her spine. 

Grabbing onto his arm, she kept his hand against her. Feeling the muscles of his arm working between her palms, feeling the man’s strength made her gasp wetly. 

Natasha could feel herself dripping onto the forest ground, each drop of her slick and Clint's spit sending a rush of growth and fertility out into the woods. Her whole body and being was ready to burst from the pleasures Clint invoked in her. And even more so from the nature surrounding them brimming with new life and energy.

They had been doing this for months now but no matter how many orgasms Clint teased and stroked and licked out of her, Natasha craved him more each day. She wanted more, needed more. Her woods needed more of the man between her thighs.

She needed Clint as close as he could possibly be to her. Needed to own him as he did her. Needed their souls and bodies to become one. Needed to feel not so alone for once in this millennium. 

"Clint…" Reaching down for him, she cradled his head once more. “Clint, stop!” 

She didn’t even need to make any motions of pushing him away. He would listen to her, take her needs into account with everything he did. Physically and emotionally.

“Did I hurt you?” His brows furrowing down in obvious concern, hands smoothing up and down her flanks softly, soothingly. “Nat, talk to me.” 

Stroking elegant fingers along his stubbly cheeks, she smoothed down his worry lines. “None of that, everything is fine.” 

Pulling him closer to her, she made him crawl up her body. Skin dragging along skin, stoking the fire burning inside her. When he was hovering above her, still that spark of unsureness in his lovely eyes, she surged up to meet him in a heated kiss. 

Forgetting about his worry, he met her tongue stroke for stroke. Tasting him, tasting herself in his mouth had Natasha moaning into the kiss. Biting his plump lower lip, she broke away from him. 

“Show me. Show me real pleasure. Make love to me, Clint!” Staring into those eyes she had fallen for, she willed him to give in to her, to see how much she really wanted this. 

Natasha could feel him shudder against her at that. His prick gave a twitch where it was nestled in the crease of her hip and thigh. His nipples were pebbling where they were pressed against her breasts. Oh how she loved the effect she had on him. Nearly as much as she loved how he affected her. 

“Are you sure, Nat?” Stroking her wild, red hair away from her face, he smiled down at her lovingly. She knew he had wanted to show her, to let her experience what he could to do her. To sink himself inside her folds and feel the life pulsing inside her. 

Instead of answering him, she reached down for him. Her fingers danced along his dick, massaging him. She spread the pre-cum pooling at the tip along the shaft. And then guided Clint towards her cunt. 

She gazed up at him, seeing all the love and trust she felt for the man above her reflected back at her. Then she lifted up her hips, welcoming that thick prick inside her. 

“Natasha!” Moaning, Clint bent down to kiss her and sunk himself in her. 

Gasping against his lips, she gave herself over to the sensation of being penetrated for the first time in her eternal existence. For each millimeter that Clint pushed farther into her, she could feel the stretch. Could feel how he made a room for himself inside her until that spongy tip was pressed up against her cervix. 

There was no room more between them, skin against skin. 

Clint was looking down at her then, smiling softly. 

“I love you, Nat!” With that, he pulled out of her. 

But before she could do more than whine, he thrust back into her. Setting a forceful rhythm and all she could do was hold on. Winding her arms around his broad shoulders and crossing her legs around his hips, she was just lying there and receiving him. 

“I love you, too. Love you so much, Clint!” Whispering and moaning into his ear, Natasha not only gifted him with her body, but her heart as well. 

Bearing down onto her, Clint devoured her once more with a kiss. Never breaking his pace. 

She was swept up in the sensations, in them. 

Her blood was singing, her skin vibrating. The woods around them were in exhilarated uproar, celebrating life. How a goddess of life and birth and fertility could have never have experienced sex for herself, she didn’t know. But perhaps she had just unconsciously been waiting for the right person. For this man, Clint, to show her the wonders of life. 

Holding Clint even closer, she started to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Hips writhing against each other.

Stiff nipples catching on coarse chest hair. 

Little uh, uh, uhs forced out of her with every thrust. 

Their joined wetness squelching each time their bodies came together.

Deep, masculine moans echoing across the clearing. 

Heels locked behind Clint’s back to keep him close, she could feel his body working relentlessly against her. The soles of her bare feet were bouncing off the pert ass cheeks, those delectable cheeks she couldn’t keep her hands off of, with every thrust. 

Clint snaked a hand between their writhing bodies then, thumb zeroing in on her clit. Rubbing it and teasing it like so many times before.

“I’m close, I’m so close!” Crying out, Natasha clenched her inner walls forcefully around the dick pounding into her. He was rubbing along a special spot inside her, making her see stars in broad daylight.

When she finally tipped over the edge, her whole body was locking up. Muscles tightening and spasming, cunt bearing down onto the hard cock inside her. Squeezing it with all her might, she pulled Clint over the edge with her. 

With a loud roar, he emptied himself inside her. 

Hours later, they were still lying pressed together under the open skies of the clearing, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Sweat long since cooled but skin still warm from the rays of the sun beaming down onto the two lovers. They traded soft kisses and whispered promises to each other until the first stars came out. 

Natasha knew then, that after millennia of wandering the Earth and gifting life to the soils across all continents, for the first time she had received this gift for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
